1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an imaging method, and a program for displaying an image corresponding to image data or capturing advice related to capturing an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in imaging devices such as digital cameras, a technology is known, which is capable of revolving a display screen of a display monitor that displays an image, around a main body that generates image data from a photographer side to an object side (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-175802). This technology enables a photographer to perform self-photographing to capture himself/herself as an object by revolving the display monitor from the photographer side to the object side.
However, in the technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-175802, the object gets conscious about the image device, and creates a pose and an expression when being captured, and thus monotonous images tend to be captured.